After all were nobody's childern
by spooky74
Summary: Scully's Cancer is back and it doesn't look good.


Disclaimer: These characters are not my own and yada yada yada.  
  
Scully's cancer is back.  
  
Mulder, of course is the first one she tells because she knows that he will do whatever it takes. But she feels reality falling from her. She lies in her hospital bed wondering what her life could have been what it should have been.  
  
Would she have just wounded up in a middle class suburban life style?  
  
Would she have ever-meet Mulder?  
  
Her eyes start to water at the thought of this. Having a prayer or higher thoughts on an afterlife, a moment of silence that should have taken her. No, she is left with pregnant thoughts of Mulder, where is he? Is he on his way? Crying to herself she realizes that without him she is nothing. Is this love? Will I ever be able to tell him that?  
  
Mulder enters the room.  
  
She quickly wipes her face as if it fixes her hair. At the sight of him, a sigh of relief and a moment of pure content. She would never fully know if that was how he felt about her but the thought still lingered in her head.  
  
Trouble, its trouble. She saw the files that Mulder had received from the doctor.  
  
"Yah, Scully you know, I'm always here for you. I have to go meet with Skinner about this report. I'll be back"  
  
Mulder touches her hand delicately and lightly squeezes it like a two year old when crossing the street, a sign of comfort.  
  
"Ok, I'll be here". She lets out a weak smile out as he leaves the room. Oh how she longed for one kiss, one embrace.  
  
She begun reading the files on her own body, her one fate was within these pages. It was almost too much for her to handle. She looked up at the door like he would come back and sweep her off her feet and carry her home. Safe and sound. This was not the case; she was left to retreat into the pages of her fate.  
  
As she turned she wished she didn't know this mumbo-jumbo of the medical world. That she would have the doctor out right tell her that there was no chance.  
  
Looking back on her life she knew that she wasn't dyeing alone and at least she wouldn't live a day without Mulder.  
  
It seemed like days pasted before Mulder came back when it was only a few hours.  
  
"I am so sorry Scully, Dana." Tears start streaming out of his eyes like a child when he loses his first pet fish. "I just don't know what I am going to do, without you I can't go on with the X-files, I can't lose you".  
  
"Mulder, I know things don't look to good but look on the bad side, but you know everything is going to be ok," she bursts out in tears, "Mulder I love you, and tragedy as struck both of our lives, the death of your mother, father, and sister. And as for me, my sister, father, and my only son, our only son."  
  
"Dana". Mulder calling her Dana was a serious thing. He leaped onto the bed and held her. He could feel the IV needles on her skin and it made him sick. "You shouldn't die like this, will of this pain."  
  
Weeping together Fox places his hand on her neck and inched it up to her eyes and wiped the salty tears from reaching Dana's lips. Then he bent over and kissed her. This made her complete; whole.  
  
"As long as you're here Fox, I don't have to be afraid, you are want made me fight through my life, you are my reason for being here."  
  
"Don't talk like that, were going to pull through like we always do. This is just another test that well win. I love you, every night we were together that's what I thought about. Forget the X-Files I would give that up, I would give myself up (gasp) to make sure your all right." he trails out because the emotion and the tears are to much.  
  
At that moment, that every moment the whole world stopped. Mulder closed the door softly and walked back and began kissing Scully and before they knew it she was in a frantic brace with Mulder, her hospital-grown slip down her chest and exposes her. Mulder puts it down and begins founding her. Dana is very excited by this, she unbuttons Mulder's shirt and places it on the other side of the bed.  
  
Now, they are alone. So they take that to there advantage. Before they both know it, Fox is on top of Dana working it. He is embracing her. She is sighing with pure content. After that brief sexual escapade she feels that nothing is impossible.  
  
"Just like we always do, thank you. Mulder you know I think I will make it out here alive. (a deep kiss) You are my strength."  
  
After spending many hours with Scully and her mother and other such important people he decides its time to retire to his apartment and shower.  
  
Mulder comes back after being away the good part of the night showering and crying. "I can't loose the one thing I love."  
  
He gets in his car to go to the hospital. Like everything he goes into her room and she is gone. "NURSE, where is she." "Room 214?" "YES" "I'm so sorry sir you just missed her"  
  
He looks over at Mrs. Scully.  
  
The next weekend there were too obituaries for Mrs. and Mr. Fox Mulder. 


End file.
